After the Party
by romanticisolation
Summary: Takes place after Jims BBQ. It's a what if senerio if Pam fell asleep on Jim's couch. First entry. Please review! ONESHOT


_Just the let everyone know, this is my first fan fiction all together! I'm excited to hear your reviews! **I do not own any of the characters from the office. Though if I did, I totally would make Jim and Pam make babies!**_

After the Party

The BBQ ended a few hours ago and everyone had left. He was sitting on the floor watching the young lady sleeping on his couch, as her body rises and falls.

_ Beautiful_ was the only word that described what was in front of him at that moment. The party ended abruptly when Michael and Dwight sang Karaoke poorly making everyone leave in a hurry. But even though the night seemed to have become a disaster, right now he couldn't be happier. She had fallen asleep during the Karaoke, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her since. Every time she shifted in her sleep he would sigh and think that it's his fault for her being uncomfortable. Her head was on the armrest and she was lying on her side. Her bangs had fallen over her face and he wanted to move them so he could watch as she breathes just to make sure she was still alive. While watching her, she started to shiver and, subconsciously, he draped his jacket over her body to keep her warm. The smile on her face grew when she wrapped the jacket around her body as the new warmth flowed through her body. He smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her and watched her sleep with a smile on his face, praying that this night would never end.

The camera crew left after everyone else. He helped them clean up and watched them leave into the night. For the first time in months, he was finally alone with her. A smile crept up upon his face as she sat back on the floor watching her contently.

He wanted to join her, lay with her and hold her close, as if to never let her leave. He had dreamt of these things every night, and imagined them during the day. The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality and he rushed to pick it up so that it wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty.

"Hello?" He asked politely even though he knew who it was.

"Halpert? Is Pam still there? She said she would call when she was ready to go and its 1:50 in the morning and still no call."Roy replied sternly and from the sound of it he had a beer or two during his wait for that call.

The gig was up. He knew he couldn't keep her forever. His heart began to break as he realized that he would have to wake her up.

"She fell asleep, sorry I didn't call earlier, I was busy kicking people out. You should come get her now." He trembled as the last words escaped his lips.

"Alright thanks" Roy said and hung up on him. Jim hangs up the phone, now filled with despair as he walks back into his living room as he sees Pam still asleep.

_He'll be here any minute,_ he thought to himself. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Rise and shine Beesly." He whispered softly, watching her start to cringe and shift in order to wake herself up.

She opened her eyes only to realize that she wasn't at home. Panicked, she looked around only to lock eyes with a smiling Jim. She blushed as she sat up only to realize that his jacket was on top of her. She set it aside and blushed a little more.

"What time is it?" She asked wondering to herself how come she feels so good and happy even though she was just sleeping.

"Close to 2 am, you fell asleep and your snoring was so loud that I couldn't even get near you." Jim said with a grin on his face.

"Hey! I do not snore you little." Pam said with a grin on her face as she playfully hits his arm. They started hitting each other with pillows and Jim smiled when she laughed. That laugh got him through many days at work. He loved the way her smile got a little bit bigger as the laugh began to creep out. He loved hanging out with Pam at work and now, for the first time, he got to hang out with her at his house.

They laughed and joked around for a half hour until they were sitting side by side.

"Roy said he'd be by soon to get you" Jim said looking down remember that he will be alone once again.

"Oh… he called?" Pam asked sadly. She likes the time she gets with Jim. No, she loves the time she has with Jim. When she is with him, she feels like she can go and do anything. She feels happy and can be herself when he's around.

"Don't look so down, he won't be here for another 10 minutes." Jim stated with a smile, thinking of how sad she got when he mentioned Roy. _Is she really that upset about leaving me?_

Pam blushed as Jim noticed how sad she got. Looking away from his warm smile, feelings she had for Jim poured through her veins. Everyday he walks through the door she gets like this. Not just because of his smile, but because of everything. The next thing they both knew, they were staring at each other.

_If I keep looking at her like this, I'm going to tell her how I feel._ Jim thought to himself as he stares into Pam's eyes. The look of hope that she was giving him was beckoning him to tell her everything. From the first time he laid eyes on her he hasn't been the same. She changed him into the man before her, wanting to hold her and tell her that she is the one. That she is the reason he's still at Dunder-Mifflin. That he loves her.

_I've never felt like this about anyone before_. Pam thought as the heat on her face went through her whole body. Not even Rot made her feel a high like this. Only Jim did this to her. That's why she was actually happy when Roy said that he couldn't go to the BBQ. She always had to deny these feelings because of the cameras were around but now, she was indulging herself with it. Her lips trembled with anticipation as Jim was about to speak.

"Pam…. I… have something to tell you…" Jim was sweating now, he was about to say the thing he wanted to say since the day they met.

"Yes?" Pam said, subconsciously leaning into Jim, captivated by the look of love in his eyes.

Then, out of no where, the sound of a car horn blazed throughout the room. The moment broken, Jim looked down in disbelief as his chance was gone. Pam frowned and got up to grab her things so she could leave. At the door, Jim turned to her and looked at her with a smile.

"Well, thank you for coming, you were my favorite guest." Jim said as he looked at her smile growing once again.

"No, thank you, you were an alright host, I guess." Pam winks as she says this. He laughed and then began to open the door for her.

"By the way," he looked at her again, taking in the moment, "you looked amazing tonight. I never got to tell you that when you got here." Jim smiles down at her, knowing that he was running out of time.

The sound of his wavering voice made her look into his eyes. No words came but the biggest smile came onto her face.

"Thank you Jim," shed around and began walking only to turn back to him. "Oh yeah, by the way, you were a great host" says Pam as her grin is full now.

Another honk from Roy's truck ended their conversation once again. They said their goodbyes and waved each other off.

"I'll see you Monday." Jim says with a sad smile on his face.

"Of course, I can't wait." Pam smiled at Jim and started to walk away. The smile that had been on her face the whole night suddenly disappeared when she got into the car. That night, Pam slept soundly and her dreams were focused on a shaggy haired man who she cared about very much.

Fin

_There it is! Please review, I need your input to check if I did a good job!_


End file.
